


Tender Loving Care (Built Together)

by roguefaerie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Season/Series 04, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor are finally able to enjoy each other.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Tender Loving Care (Built Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



"I know this is going to shock you," Eleanor said as she shimmied closer to Chidi on the incredibly comfortable sheets in the real Good Place, "but my favorite thing isn't studying philosophy with you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful but it’s just not my favorite thing even now."

"It's--?" Of course it's not. You wouldn't want anyone-- to think you were a nerd. I know you."

"That's not why."

"Really? Because if you don’t want to be someone you’re not--I understand."

"It's because my favorite, my absolute favorite, Chidi, is this. Boop!" And as could now be expected, Eleanor did in fact boop Chidi's nose. "Hey. Let's look outside. Race ya to the couch thing."

Chidi was still smiling as Eleanor ran for her spot and his heart warmed as they settled in for a cuddle against each other.

Days like this, the actual place in the afterlife that they had carved out for themselves really was perfect.

They had earned their place here and Chidi knew this was it. Eleanor really had been the answer. Chidi had made a choice and been right. He knew that now.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

And it felt amazing.

It was Eleanor who had taught him that decisions could be made after all.

In that very moment, she curled up close against him and closed her eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair and realized he was still smiling.

He thought of the bedroom, with the calendar full of his pictures on the wall and he very nearly started to laugh. He knew what he was feeling was love. It was a love they had chosen and built and made, because a love like that could be chosen and built with intention. A love like that could be the answer, he had learned, and learned it well.


End file.
